Little Things
by The Girl In Pigtails
Summary: The Trio in action. RR Pwease
1. Morning Breaks

Little Thing  
  
By: The Girl In Pigtails  
  
A/N: This is another thing I wanted to put down in paper. Since the Cell/Frieza thing was something no body wanted to see I'm doing something new and refresh from the garbage of my house. It's a fic of FFX2. I do not own any of the FFX2 characters just wanted to rent them for this story. Hope you like R/R Pwease.  
  
(Oh yeah also Ignore the titles I'm not good at titling things.)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Morning Breaks  
  
Since the dawn of time human and animals been living with each other since...well since who knows when. The humans gets out of the way from the humans and the animals do the same. But then what if there are humans with the strength of animals and animals with forms of a human? Well the concepts of "Get out of my way" still be in place. BUt then isn't everyone suppose to be treated equally? With the respect given to someone that someone should respect back. This is my story.  
  
Something unforgiven was going to happen on that chilling night. Seems like no one was outside and air ruled the world on that night. Forest plants humming their song while the rushing of the terible storm was passing by.   
  
A child was sitting by the fire, laying down on her stomach while humming her own lovely song. Seemed like eternity to her, but she's been laying this since the storm started and she wasn't getting tired of the song she was singing in her mind, her lips motion the words.   
  
The fire next to her was the only thing that made her warm that night and the soft rug that snuggled next to her skin. She was doddling on a piece of paper that was given to her on that night. Pencil markings seen on the rug after a few accidents from slipping and dipping. She smiled and looked at her creation, she was happy that she was done with something she thought it was complete.   
  
She stood up from her laying position and ran up the stairs, the sound of her foot and the hollow wood of the stairs echoing through out the house. Once by one the child climbed up the stairs to show her parents what she drew and inch by inch she was getting closer to her parents room, that layed quietly at the end of the hall.  
  
With one last push she made it to her parents room and with one last breathe she was staring at the door knob of her parents door. While she was staring at the golden door knob her reflection stared back distorted because of the shape of the object. She held the paper with her marvelous drawing in one hand and the other with the pencil.  
  
The child was just staring there, motionless and scared to take another step forward to open the door. Nothing can be heard coming from the other side of the room but the wind that is constantly hitting the window, trying to enter the warm room.   
  
Then a deep breathing can be heard, deep and shallow breathing as if it wasn't getting enough air through it's air way. The child feared to come any closer to the door but was to scared to move away from it. She knew that the person on the other side of the door wasn't her dad or mom that was just getting up to get a drink from the kitchen and she knew it wasn't human.   
  
Creaking of the wood signaled that someone or something was walking across the room and towards the door, as if it knew that someone was on the other side. Heavy and slow it was because slowly the creaks came towards the girl. With it's shadow under the door it stops on the other side of the barrier.   
  
The girl stood frozen on the spot and couldn't decide whether to move back or stay still, cause she knew that if she moved just one bit the barrier between her and thing on the other side of the room was gonna get her.  
  
Silent. Not one of them moved but the breathing of the animal, was it an animal? The father clock rung it's morning break warning as it dings and dongs through out the room coming from the living room. The girl runs down the hall and the thing in the parents room started to attack the door. THe sound of the clock dinging and the sound of the trembling door made the little girl run with fear.   
  
She knew her parents were dead and she couldn't anything about it. She was blaming herself from staying up late and wanting to draw more, she was scared now that the warnings her parents were giving her was true.  
  
She didn't wait for that thing to escape from her parents room as she ran towards her room and locking it. The thing had escape the locks of the other door and smelled the scent of fear from the child and started banging onto the doors of the girl. She looked around paniking and scrared that she will die.  
  
From left to right, right to left, she couldn't find anything to hide from but then her eyes fell upon the closet door. An idea pops in her head and she ran towards it, slamming the door shut, her little hands clinging to the knob so the thing outside won't be able to open it.   
  
The animal made it through the second door and went straight to the closet door. Slamming it's body over and over on the wood to get to the door. The child crying and pulling with all her might so she can survive. But because her strength wasn't enough the door ripped off from it's hinges and collides on the opposite wall.  
  
The thing towered over the child and growled, the girl cowering to the back of the closet wall. Everything was going to be over for the child but a loud bang was heard and slash from a metal comming in contact with the animals hide.   
  
The beast fell unconscious and wounded with holes on it's body and a slash on it's back, three human figure appeared from behind it having a slinder figure and and pose...  
  
To be continue..... 


	2. Something

Since I do this in school I won't be able to update this often. But I will try my best to make this one work.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
My thanks to you all,  
  
The Girl In Pigtails 


	3. No Way!

Little Things  
  
By: The Girl In Pigtails  
  
Chapter 2  
  
No Way! ...Fine...  
  
A small little child attacked by a beast that came from the islands. How did it enter into this realm how did the animal that's been killed for so many years still be alive and ready to kill more. More unsent people more fiends will appear. The poor world that we know of now is soon to not exists. My story continues.  
  
"You think we got it Yunie?" A young girl asked a much older one. "Ofcourse we did. The bullets Shinra made for us will detain any monsters of any size." The other girl sounded more confident and with a lot of spirit.   
  
The little girl in the closet was still scared from the attack of the monster. She didn't move an inch and Paine was towering over the child. "Yuna look at this!" Paine was examining the child and found a marking over her arm. "Maybe that is why they attacked this family."  
  
Yuna walked over to her and squated in front of the child as well, leaving Rikku to just stand there and stare. "Your right it's almost the same one with the first victim, at least this one is alive," Yuna said.  
  
On the girls left arm a burn marking was glowing red, now that it was discovered. "Yuna you need to put this girl to sleep before her powers awaken." Paine said while sheathing her sword. "Right" Yuna wasn't sure whether to do it or not but she had to.   
  
The little girl was staring at Yuna as the marking stopped glowing and with that Yuna stopped. "Paine look," Rikku had her gunner costume on while her gun was pointing towards the monster. It had awoken but was badly wounded, so it couldn't move much.  
  
"Ragh...M...ie...lyne...must..." Words were coming out of the monsters mouth and it sounded out the girls name. The girl reacted and looked at the monster. The burned scar not reacting, just yet. "Shot it Rikku!" Paine screamed and once Rikku's gun fired the monster had got away.  
  
"Drats...It got away," Rikku complained as she returns to her theif costume. "It's alright. It's to wounded to have gotten far. Let's go after it," explained Paine.  
  
"Your right." Paine and RIkku had jumped out the window and Yuna to follow but the little girl stopped her. "Yu..na.." she said. "Don't leave me...Please..." Yuna wasn't surprise that the little girl knew her name but was surprise that she can speak.  
  
Yuna nodded and sat back down by the girl, "So you have a name?" The girl nodded and smiled, bringing her hands to the ground while the drawing she had drawn appears by her. Yuna seemed not to notice as she stared unto the girls dirty little face. The girl raised the drawing towards Yuna as she picked it up and looked at how the girl expressed her family.  
  
"Oh my..." Yuna knew this girl wasn't normal and that it was to late to stop her from using her powers but the drawing was the monster that attacked her just now. "Your the source to why..."   
  
~*The chase*~  
  
"Rikku! Watch where you aim that thing!" Paine was already having a hard time trying to paralyze the monster and with Rikku's bad aiming the things would just continue to get harder.  
  
"Sorry Paine just that I'm not a gunner I'm really bad at shotting!" Rikku held the gun tightly and aimed at the monster that is currently fighting off Paine's grips. "Shot now!"   
  
Paine dropped the monster to it's knees as Rikku pulled the trigger, the bullet soaring out of it's barrel towards the monster. With the last cry from the monster, it hit's it's hide and paralyzes it, it's body hitting the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Phew. That was close....hey Paine where is Yunie?" Paine just realized that she wasn't there and dashed back into the house, leaving Rikku once again by herself.  
  
To be Continue... 


End file.
